


Dear Diary...

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Chikan, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Two things happen at the same point in Mami's life. One is getting a diary and the other is becoming more and more lewd. It's a good thing one can be used to document the other.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Dear Diary...

**Dear Diary…1**

  
I think I’ve hit another growth spurt over the past week. I measured myself this morning, and my breasts have grown another centimeter. I hope I don’t need to go clothes shopping again. It wouldn’t be so bad if I had someone else to go and do it with, though.  
  
No, don’t think like that Mami. If you act like the cool, reliable senior, then when you meet your new friends, you’ll _be_ the cool, reliable senior! Now go out and head to school, and maybe you’ll meet them there!

*******

Oh, this is so embarrassing to put down, even if nobody else will read this. But I’ve been feeling… funny for the past few days.  
  
Okay, I haven’t been feeling funny. I’ve been feeling horny. Very, very aroused. Every day, almost every _hour_ , I feel the need inside of my body. It’s so _distracting_.  
  
And when I do decide to indulge myself, it feels so _good_. My previous attempts never felt like this, with my body wrapping itself around my fingers, or my hand sinking into my chest. The pleasure I feel, surging through me, it’s just so _sharp_ and satisfying.  
  
But it doesn’t last nearly long enough. I… tended to my needs, took a shower, and then started writing today’s entry. And I’m already feeling a certain heat inside of me. I think I need to stop and go and do something else, something that will keep my mind off of how I’m feeling.  
  
I’ll finish updating this later!

*******

The growth spurt was thorough, but it seems to have ended. Sadly, I still grew enough that I need all new sets of underwear and a few new skirts and the like. And I didn’t even grow a single centimeter. It was all in my hips and bust. That seems so unfair, though I know I shouldn’t complain.  
  
Oh, and the lustful feelings I’ve been dealing with haven’t gone down, either. I’m beginning to think that I need to make a discreet purchase to help me. My fingers have started cramping up well before I’m satisfied for the day, and it is _much_ too distracting to try and deal with what I’m feeling by just ignoring it and waiting for the urges to go away on their own.  
  
On a very related note, I’m going to have to take care when buying my new underwear. For the past few days, what I have been wearing has felt… very distracting on me. I’ll have to pay attention to what materials my new sets are made out of. I have enough problems dealing with my womanly urges without having my own clothes contributing to the problem.

*******

I finally met two possible magical girls today. Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname. They are both _very_ cute and sweet and even if they don’t agree to become magical girls with me, I’m certain that we’ll still become excellent friends with each other.  
  
I’m so happy to have met them, though I have to confess something. The entire time I had them at my apartment (I _knew_ baking cakes for my new friends every week would finally pay off! It’s such a pleasure to not have to throw them away as they grow stale), I was feeling quite… worked up. I tried not to be affected by it. What would those girls think, if they knew what I was picturing them doing? By themselves, with each other, with me? But no matter how much I tried, I still pictured those cute girls doing lewd things to each other.  
  
Oh, I hope I don’t become some kind of bad senior.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…2**

  
There’s a new magical girl in the city. Homura Akemi. And she is _quite_ stuck up and arrogant. I’m certain that it’s a coping mechanism, but that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with her. The way she carries herself around, acting all high and mighty, not even accepting my gifts of grief seeds and the like, oh, it’s _infuriating_.  
  
And she even has better hair than me! How is that possible? I use magic to get myself looking beautiful and presentable and cultured, and that girl still has long, straight, black hair that just looks so soft and smooth to run my fingers through.  
  
And she’s trying to scare off my new friends. I won’t let her do that. I’m not sure what I’ll do, but I won’t let Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan get scared away. Maybe I should… tie her up with ribbons or something. That would be the perfect way to deal with Akemi-san, I’m sure. Leave her tied up and dangling from the roof with red ribbons wrapped all around her. She’d struggle and squirm, trying to get out, but they’d wrap around her ankles and wrists and the rest of her body and keep her _stuck_.  
  
And then… oh, I don’t know, I should do _something_ that will make her understand how badly she’s acting. Maybe I should spank her, bend her over my lap and slide her skirt up those long legs, feeling her stockings underneath my fingers, and then I would start to  
  
Alright, I’m back And I’m wondering if I should tear out these pages. My orgasm cleared my head, and I’m blushing in shame as I look down at the above lines. I shouldn’t have thought those things about another person. And I certainly shouldn’t have written about them.  
  
Perhaps that is enough diary entries for one day.

*******

I’m still feeling the effects of my overactive libido. It seems that every day, no matter where I am, I feel so, _so_ aroused. On my way back home this afternoon, my thighs were so sensitive, rubbing against each other as I walked, that I was barely able to think straight. I almost walked past my building, I was so distracted by how I was rubbing against myself. And as soon as I got into my apartment, I started touching myself, even before I did my homework or had a snack or _anything_.  
  
I hope the order I placed arrives soon. And that the problem I’ve been having is that the orgasms I get from my own fingers just aren’t enough. That the toy will help _resolve_ the issues I’ve been having.

*******

I have both good news and bad news. The toy works quite well. I had to press my face against the pillow to stop myself from being too loud when I, ah, finished. The buzzing of the head, pressed right up against me, oh, it’s something else. Something _wonderful_. The pleasure that swept through me was beyond compare, making me quiver and shake like a willow tree in the wind.  
  
But I’m still feeling quite out of sorts. Almost as soon as I was done, thoughts of Sayaka-chan came to mind. Even as I was still panting and laying on my bed, I started wondering what she would do to please her senior. My mind came up with all _kinds_ of things, even as I was still, ah, leaking. I started feeling so stirred _up_ , and I wasn’t feeling strong enough to get off of the bed and start making dinner.  
  
Instead, I switched the toy back on. I had only just climaxed! And then I touched myself all over again.  
  
And I think that it was even better the second time around than the first.

*******

I’m feeling like this all the time. Even when I’m doing my duty as a magical girl, there’s still the itching feeling between my legs. And the rest of the time, when I’m at school or out shopping? Oh, it’s so bad that I can barely even _think_. I need to find some way to deal with what I’m feeling.  
  
One idea has already occurred to me. I could just take care of my needs when they strike, instead of trying to make it back home. But it would be _so_ embarrassing to do that sort of thing in a public place. What if I get caught? And would I even be able to focus enough to make sure I calm down so that I can concentrate on what I need to do?  
  
So there has to be some other way, right?

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…3**

  
I’m not a bad senior, am I? I hope I’m not. I’m trying to do my best to show Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan the world of magical girls without actually having them _be_ magical girls. And I think I’m doing a good job of it. But there’s still…  
  
The two of them came over for cake and tea again today. And even though I should have just been happy that they had come over and that the three of us were laughing and chatting together like friends should be (oh my heart went a little faster writing that), I still did such a bad thing.  
  
I excused myself to go change out of my uniform. And when I came back, I… oh, this is so embarrassing I can barely even admit to it. When I came back, I had changed into a shirt I bought yesterday, one that showed off my cleavage. It looked so _good_ on me, and I had thought that maybe I could find a boyfriend with it. But instead, I wore it out to see my juniors. And that wasn’t even the worst bit!  
  
The worst bit was that I also removed my bra. I just couldn’t help it. The thought of showing off some of my shameful body to my sweet, amazing, wonderful juniors, oh, I got _aroused_ by doing it, feeling my folds dampen.  
  
So I went back out into the main room and sat and chatted with Sayaka-chan and Madoka-chan. And it felt like the entire time I was doing that, they were looking at my chest. Especially when I stood up to pour the tea. I didn’t _need_ to lean that far over the table to fill their cups, but I still did so. I’m _sure_ Sayaka-chan’s eyes went down to look at my breasts when I did that. I could feel the heat of her stare on my skin.  
  
Oh, what must they be thinking about their perverted senior now?

*******

I’m not just a bad senior, I’m a naughty girl in general. When I went in to school today, I, well… Oh, my cheeks are turning red just writing about it.  
  
I didn’t wear my panties today. And it was a windy day today. I could feel the breeze blowing against my legs and creeping up my skirt to brush against my bare skin. It never blew hard enough to force my skirt up, but I was still worried about it on the way to and from school. And the entire time I was there, I was wondering if someone could tell what a naughty, lewd thing I was doing.  
  
And it still felt so good. My body has been so sensitive lately, that getting rid of my tight, confining underwear _was_ the right choice. Even though I felt so embarrassed doing it, my body felt so _free_.  
  
There was one downside beyond the expected one of being found out and humiliated in front of the entire school. There was nothing to soak up my, ah, excitement. And I was _very_ excited when I went in to school today. I can’t say why, but I felt so _aroused_ as soon as I left the apartment. It was very distracting, and I had trouble focusing. And, of course, there was always the chance of someone seeing the shining streaks of fluid along my thighs.  
  
Nobody did, thankfully. Not a single person seems to have suspected that I attended school today in such a lewd manner. And hopefully they won’t tomorrow, either.  
  
Because I think this might become a daily thing.

*******

Hidden public masturbation is certainly the way to go. I can focus so much better after cumming, even with the risk of discovery, then feeling the lust weighing down on my mind as I go shopping and walk around the city.  
  
And I haven’t been caught yet! It’s surprisingly easy to find a quiet corner where I can touch myself. And with how worked up I often am, it’s also not a problem to cum quickly enough. I’m still left feeling… delicate, afterwards, but my mind is clear enough to keep on doing whatever it was I was doing.  
  
I’ve masturbated out in public three times now, and each time was a _relief_. Once was in the park, behind a bush. The second time was on the top of the school roof. And the third time was in a stairwell. I just rubbed my crotch against the railing, and thought of, well, that’s not important. And nobody came in on me during any of those times.  
  
I don’t know what I’ll do if I am caught. Beg them to keep it a secret, probably. There’s a lot I’d be willing to do to make sure that people don’t talk about catching Mami Tomoe masturbating.  
  
And surely they’d agree to keep it to themselves, right?

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… 4**

  
This is… hard to admit to. But it seems that my growth spurt wasn’t quite finished. Yes, that is a _very_ nice way to put it. I’ll use it if I have to talk about this to anyone, though I can’t ever imagine who or why.  
  
At any rate, it seems that my breasts have, um, started to fulfill their primary purpose. It came as quite a shock, believe me. I was just… well, any euphuism I use would be terribly obvious, and nobody else reads this. I was masturbating in bed, and playing with my breasts as I did so. As I was squeezing down on them, from base to tip, I found that it was feeling really, _really_ good. So I kept on doing it.  
  
And, before I knew what was happening, I was finishing. And there was some white stuff on my hand and breast and stomach. I could barely believe it, but a taste confirmed that it was milk.  
  
I’m not sure what I should be doing about this. I _know_ I’m not pregnant, obviously. So why _am_ I producing milk? I know my breasts are quite large, but nothing I’ve learned about ever said that size and, um, production are linked. I’ll have to do some discreet research into this.

*******

I did something to Homura Akemi today. We both ended up hunting the same Witch at the same time without knowing that the other was there until we both appeared in the center. And afterwards, we got into an argument over who should receive the grief seed.  
  
And, well, I tied her up. I _swear_ I wasn’t trying to do anything but keep her under my control, but she ended up in such a lewd position. My ribbons had gone all the way up her body, wrapping around her limbs and pulling them out. Oh, and the look on her _face_. I _know_ the arousal I saw on it was only my own imagination but she looked so vulnerable and attractive for a minute that all kinds of lewd, naughty ideas came to me.  
  
I didn’t act on them, obviously. No matter how nicely my red and yellow ribbons displayed her body. Instead, I just stuck the grief seed into her hand (and fought the urge to kiss her) and left, dismissing the ribbons after a few blocks, of course! Oh, and on the way home, I was so horny from what I had done and seen that I just had to stop and masturbate. And my orgasm felt so _good_.  
  
And when I got home, I got to wondering what it had felt like for Akemi. So I ended up tying myself in my ribbons, dangling from the ceiling. I think I looked good, and I certainly _felt_ wonderful. It might have been even better if I couldn’t have controlled the ribbons, and would have been reliant on someone else to let me free.  
  
I think that I might have to explore how these ribbons look on me again. And maybe even with Sayaka and Mad- NO! Not to my juniors. No matter how cute they might look in them.

*******

I’ve been worried if I’ve been acting too lewdly lately. But it feels so _right_ to do so. And, of course, if I _wasn’t_ acting this way, then I’d end up even more turned on, and then I wouldn’t be able to do any good for anyone. Obviously I _need_ to masturbate and burn off the tension I feel.  
  
The thought still came to me on the way home today. I wasn’t wearing a thing underneath my uniform, and I was quite aware of how much my nipples were poking through my top. But bras and panties were just so itchy and confining these days. How could I go around wearing them?  
  
Anyway, I wasn’t wearing underwear. And underneath my skirt, tucked into my thigh-highs, were the control units for some vibrators. One was taped to my clit, and the other was buried inside of me. I’d spent the entire day with them going, helping me deal with the arousal I was feeling. And I used a pencil to great effect during class, rubbing right through my skirt. Oh, and there was the dildo in my bag, of course. I had used that to cum twice during lunch and once during the breaks, because of how horny I was.  
  
And really, if I was this horny while taking all of these measures, how much worse would it be if I didn’t have them? Obviously I need to keep on doing these things to stay ahead of how my body feels.  
  
On an unrelated note, I should go find Kyouko this weekend. Maybe it’s time we had another talk, and maybe we can sort some of our differences out. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we could be friends again?  
  
I have an idea or two on how to make that happen.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… 5**

  
I shouldn’t be feeling this good over what I did. But it just makes _sense_. Well, hopefully nobody will ever find out about it.  
  
I had Sayaka-chan and Madoka-chan over for tea again today. It was very nice, and I _loved_ the chance to talk with my new friends. But I still..  
  
When I made the tea, I added milk to all three cups. I added _my_ milk. I went into the kitchen and I lifted my shirt and I milked myself and it felt so _good_ to deal with the pressure that had been building up inside of my chest all day. Then I came back into the main room and I sat down and I let my sweet, adorable, wonderful friends drink up, drink the milk that came from my body, and they didn’t even know about it!  
  
That would be so, so bad all on its own. But after they left, I started masturbating. I kept on thinking about what they would do to me if they knew the truth. Not what they would _actually_ do, be disgusted and call me a pervert and leave and never talk to me again. But what I would _want_ them to do.  
  
Be disgusted and call me a pervert and strip me naked in front of them and then they’d make me apologize for being such a naughty cow. I masturbated so _hard_ as I thought about Madoka digging her hands into my breasts and making my milk come out and then she would make me drink it, while telling me in her sweet, cute voice how disappointed she was that her senior was nothing more than a filthy animal. And Sayaka saying that if I can’t keep control over myself, then someone else would need to take charge.  
  
Oh, diary, I came so _hard_ from it. And when I did cum, some milk leaked out from me, because I _still_ hadn’t fully drained myself from what had built up over the day. And it tasted so sweet.

*******

I’m such a lewd girl. I went on the train today, to go see a concert across the city. It was very lovely, and I thought I saw Sayaka in the audience, but couldn’t find her later.  
  
At any rate, on the way back home, on the train, someone’s hand brushed against my butt. I’m sure it was an accident, because everyone was getting on and off and it only happened once. But it still felt _nice_ , some unseen stranger’s hand brushing against my rear.  
  
And for the rest of the ride home, I kept on thinking about what would have happened if it had been intentional, and had kept on happening. Someone’s hands on my body, squeezing my butt and my breasts and groping my thighs and making me kiss them and all _kinds_ of amazing, lewd things.  
  
I wouldn’t know who it was or why they were doing this. But it would feel so good, and maybe people would see me being a lewd girl who lets people feel her up in public. And then maybe they would go even further and find that my lewd folds would take whatever they put inside of me.  
  
I was so _wet_ by the time I got off. I could feel the arousal running down my thighs, and my nipples were so _stiff_ and poking out through my blouse. I didn’t even make it home before I masturbated. I sat down on a bench in the park and put my hands between my thighs and I _came_.  
  
I’m trying to think of reasons why I shouldn’t ride the train more often.

*******

Maybe I didn’t deal with Kyouko in the best way possible. Tying her up and spanking her for making me worry certainly felt good, but was it really the right way to handle our first meeting in a year?  
  
Well, what’s done is done. And I have to say, Kyouko looked _wonderful_ , bent over my lap and whining and sniffling. The look on her face when I was done with her, oh I was so torn between hugging her and telling her everything would be alright, and wanting to do some _more_.  
  
And there was the way Kyouko looked all wrapped up in my ribbons at the end of the fight. She has such an attractive, lithe body. It really looked stunning, my red ribbons blending in with her outfit and holding her limbs so far apart. And the way she thrashed around in them as well, it, well, it made me wet.  
  
But that obviously didn’t affect how I treated her afterwards! Spanking her was just the obvious way to treat her after she made me worry so much over the past year. And rubbing that lotion into her bare skin afterwards was obviously needed, so that she didn’t bruise or anything.  
  
I’m just not sure what will happen when we meet each other again. Kyouko whined and cried a lot, but I _do_ know her, and the red on her face… it didn’t seem like quite the right kind of red for someone who was swearing at me. And I could have sworn I smelled something near the end of the spanking and as I rubbed the lotion in.  
  
Well, I hope that our next meeting goes better than this one did.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… 6**

  
Oh, there’s just more and more proof of what a lewd girl I am. I was on my way home today, when I saw a man walking a dog. I was looking at the pair, and I thought well… some things I just can’t share, even in a diary nobody else will read.  
  
I can say that the thought of being walked on a leash by someone is so _arousing_. Being outside, in public, naked, padding along after a mistress or master, feeling the collar tightly hugging my neck, oh, it’s making me wet all over again. People would look at me and comment and see what a lewd, _lewd_ girl I was. No, not even a girl, just an _animal_.  
  
And the reverse would be just as wonderful. Looking down at Kyouko, a tail wagging back and forth as I lead her along, the very thought sends a spark of arousal through me. Parading my pet through the streets, letting everyone look at her naked body, oh _my_!  
  
I, I need to go and relieve some… stress again.

*******

I did it. I bought a… new toy. A special kind of toy, after what I saw yesterday in the park. I’m writing this now as I work up my nerve to try it out. I know I’m going to, and the thought feels me with shame and arousal.  
  
The best thing that could be said about it is that at least it’s a dildo, and not the real thing. Even though it _looks_ so, so real. I think, at least. I’ve never _actually_ see a dog’s penis. But this dildo is such a red color, and the knot is so big… How will it feel inside of me?  
  
There’s only one way to find out. And I think I’m turned on enough to test it and see. I’ll write more later.  
  
Oh, this was a _good_ purchase. It’s still inside of me right now, and it feels so _good_. I’m so full, with the knot of the dildo stretching me out in a way that I’ve never felt before. In fact, I haven’t quite worked up the nerve to remove it. I’m just a bit too scared over what it will feel like to tug this shaft out of me, since my lower lips have closed around the base, and the knot is still inside of me. And, of course, there’s the rest of the toy as well. It’s reaching so far into me.  
  
I love this new toy. I really, really-  
  
Alright, I’m back. As I was writing, Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan came over. I obviously couldn’t leave them at the door for long, in case they thought I was a bad senior and didn’t want to spend time with me. But that meant I only had time to dress, and not to remove the, ah, toy that was inside of me.  
  
I spent _the entire_ visit with that dog-like dildo knotted inside of me. And it felt so good. The way it moved around inside of me whenever I sat down or stood up, the way it kept me from bending too far in any direction, and the constant, _constant_ spreading.  
  
I don’t think those two suspected anything. Sayaka-chan asked me if I was coming down with a flu, since I was flushed and sweating, but that was it. I’m glad. Oh, the thoughts of Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan discovering my shameful secret, it’s so, so _awful_.  
  
Yes, it would obviously be awful. There’s no other word for it.

*******

I’m producing more and more milk. I just feel so _full_ lately. I’ve stopped buying any cow milk from the store. With my new… interests, it just doesn’t make financial sense to spend money on that when I have a ready supply right on hand.  
  
See? A _reasonable_ justification. One that doesn’t mention how _good_ it feels to milk myself, to squeeze down and feel the pleasure rushing through me, and watch the beads of white appear at my nipples, to slowly run down the curves of my large, soft breasts.  
  
And I make so much milk, too. I’ve started to mix it in with my tea all the time, and bring it in my packed lunches. And there’s still bottles accumulating in the fridge. Sooner or later, I’m going to need to do something about it.  
  
I’m just not sure what. Maybe… Sayaka-chan and Madoka-chan are very good friends to me. Maybe they could be something… more. Something much more.  
  
The next time they come over, I’ll have to make myself ask.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…7**

  
I touched my first… penis today.  
  
It wasn’t on purpose. Well, I didn’t go seeking it out, at least. It was pressed on me.  
  
It was on the train back home. I was, well, getting groped. A man’s hand was underneath my skirt, and he was touching my rear. My _bare_ rear, since I didn’t have any panties on. That amused him, and he was whispering all kinds of awful things to me as his hand dug into my butt. How I was a slutty schoolgirl, and how ashamed I should be for going around like that. It felt nice.  
  
At any rate, while he was doing that, I felt his rod pressing against my hand. His _bare_ rod. He had unzipped with all these people around, and now he was pressing it against my hand.  
  
I didn’t know what to do, so I just wrapped my fingers around it. It was so _hot_ , so much hotter than I was expecting it to be. It felt rather nice, really. Oh, and it was hard. It was very, very hard, even harder than my… collection.  
  
I spent the rest of the train ride squeezing him as he molested me. He enjoyed it terribly, and told me all about the things he would like to do to me if nobody else was watching. I have to admit, by the time we reached my stop, I was barely able to walk anymore, I was so turned on. I barely even made it to home before I started masturbating, and I came within two minutes.  
  
It wasn’t like what I had thought my first touch would be, in either my romantic or sexual moods. But it was still quite nice. I wonder what it would be like to do more? Both in duration and in… other body parts.  
  
Something for me to think about, I suppose.  
*******  
I had another meeting with Homura Akemi today. And it was…  
  
I will be clear and forthright.  
  
Homura Akemi sexually dominated and humiliated me, and I loved it. I came so _hard_ from it, I am still feeling the aftershocks as I write this.  
  
I invited her over to my apartment, to see if we could at all work out an amicable state of affairs between the two of us. Or, failing that, if I could make her leave the city entirely.  
  
We never got around to that. Instead, she somehow knew about my recent interests. It seemed that I only blinked before she was on me, pushing me down to the floor and waving one of my toys in front of my face. I could have sworn I didn’t leave it out, but there it was.  
  
From there, she treated me in a very… rough manner. Among other things, she ripped open my uniform blouse and made me face my reflection in the mirror. Then she made me say that I was an overgrown, leaking cow that was totally unworthy to talk to someone as pure and innocent as Madoka-chan.  
  
And the way she _touched me_ , oh, it was like she knew every weak spot on my body. Even a few that I didn’t know I had. But that evil woman didn’t let me cum. She played with me over and over again, making me squirm around underneath her as I looked up at her cold face.  
  
Finally, I begged Homura Akemi to let me cum. I said that I would do anything she wanted, if she would just let me touch myself enough to make me cum. And she still said no. She said that I was never going to cum in front of her again unless she was the one to make it happen.  
  
I confess, at this point, I didn’t care about _who_ made me orgasm. I was leaking arousal so much that anything or anyone would do. I quickly agreed with her, and I’m still not sure all of what I agreed to.  
  
Homura Akemi did make me orgasm, though. That’s the important thing. Even if she used my canine dildo on my ass as I knelt on all fours, watching my reflection in the mirror.  
  
That orgasm was so humiliating, but it felt so good. It was really just _amazing_ how clean and wonderful I felt afterwards. Then she left me, still panting and shaking on the floor in my bedroom.  
  
Much like Kyouko, this wasn’t what I expected from our meeting, but I have trouble arguing with the results.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… 8**

  
Today did not go as well as I had hoped. I had convinced Kyouko to come back to my apartment with me. I’ll confess, I’ve had certain lewd thoughts about her lately, about how nice it would be if she came to live with me on a permanent basis. But that _wasn’t_ what today was about. It _wasn’t_. It was just to spend time with a girl who had once been my friend.  
  
Well, when we arrived, I found that Madoka and Sayaka were waiting for me outside. I introduced everyone to each other, and I’m afraid that Kyouko and Sayaka did not get along very well with each other. It ended up being quite a large argument, and for a minute there, I thought that they might actually start physically fighting each other.  
  
Instead, it ended with Sayaka storming off, and Madoka chasing after her to try and get her friend to calm down. I must admit, I felt quite disappointed at that. Then I turned around and saw Kyouko eating Sayaka’s slice of cake. She made a flippant remark about how girls like Miki-san should never be magical girls.  
  
I will be honest, at that point I lost my temper. I tied Kyouko up in my ribbons and bent her over my lap. I, well, I pulled her shorts down around her legs and took off her panties as well. Then I started to spank her. Quite thoroughly, too.  
  
I had done that before, but there was something about it happening here, at my home, that made it so much more… Well, there was quite a bit of energy in the air after I was done.  
  
Kyouko’s bottom was _quite_ red. I had been forced to spank her for a while in order to make her promise to apologize to Sayaka the next time she saw her. There had been quite a bit of defiance and anger before she eventually started crying and promising to be a good girl. I’ll admit that it was rather arousing, both the sight of Kyouko looking like that and pressed over my lap, and hearing her starting to whine and plead. _Not_ something I had ever associated with my former partner.  
  
Afterwards, I was resting my hand on her inner thigh, not wanting to put pressure on her sensitive rear. At that point, I discovered… how to best say this? Kyouko was very, very wet. I realized that there was a large wet spot on my stockings, and that a smell had gradually formed while I was disciplining her.  
  
After that, I asked Kyouko if she would like a reward for being a good girl who had agreed to reconnect with me. She said yes and I moved my fingers a bit and _oh_. I’m getting aroused again just thinking about it.  
  
Kyouko’s core was wonderfully soft and wet. I explored it with two fingers, and she made all kinds of wonderful sounds. It was my first time doing this with another girl, and I have to admit that I _loved_ it. The way it felt, to go back and forth inside of her, and feel the heat and the tightness, I could tell why men are so interested in that part of girls.  
  
Kyouko came pretty quickly and the sight of her mewling on my lap was so, so-  
  
I’m so worked up I need to stop right here. I’ll resume after I’ve taken care of my needs.

*******

I did something very lewd today. Well, I did something _new_ that was very lewd.  
  
I was coming back home on the train, and a man started groping me. That actually felt quite nice, but then he pressed his penis against me. It somehow ended up underneath my skirt and inside my panties. We spent maybe five minutes like that, feeling his hard shaft pressing against my butt. I really was shocked at how hot and hard it was.  
  
And the entire time, he was still groping me. He was touching my breasts and my thighs and even pressing down against my crotch. It felt _so_ good, and I was so turned on. I was outright gasping as I rocked back and forth, feeling his penis rubbing directly against my bare skin.  
  
And then he _came_. I couldn’t believe it. He came right on me, his semen landing on my rear. It was so much hotter than I had imagined, and I almost came as well, right then and there. I could barely stop myself from screaming out and letting the whole train know what was happening to me.  
  
Well, I didn’t, and I got off at my stop, still feeling the semen drying on my skin and soaking through my clothing. I could barely walk straight, and the arousal was so _hot_ inside of me that I just needed to find someplace by myself and masturbate.  
  
I came almost instantly, and didn’t have time for anything more than the image of the man actually sliding inside of me as he molested me. It was such a clear and vivid image, and I was already _so_ aroused. I just came, right then and there.  
  
Oh dear, I wonder what will happen the next time I take the train?

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…9**

I… preformed an act of oral sex today. Yes, that’s a good way of putting it. And it was so _exciting_.  
  
It, surprisingly enough, wasn’t a man who had been groping me on the train! Instead, it was another student. I had seen him watching me, and I invited him behind the equipment shed during PE. Frankly, I wouldn’t have done that if I hadn’t been so _horny_. But I had been up all night dreaming of, well, various things, and the walk in to school had been _quite_ arousing as my buttplug had wiggled around inside of me and the wind had been _quite_ insistent, creeping up under my skirt and brushing against my bare pussy.  
  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I sucked off a classmate. That is a _very_ lewd way of putting it, but it’s quite true. I knelt down in front of him and lifted my shirt (I thought he might cum just at the sight of my breasts, especially since they were leaking milk) and then I gave him a blowjob. It turned out that my practice with my toys hadn’t quite prepared me enough, and that I still have quite a bit more to learn.  
  
I’m not entirely sure how much more I _want_ to learn. It felt so, so good to do so, obviously, and the taste of his cum was surprisingly nice for something so salty. But it’s still such a lewd act, and so far, I’ve been managing to keep my desires to myself. Mostly, at least.  
  
I have to say that I quite enjoyed the act. There was something so thrilling about kneeling in front of someone else and making them cum. I was quite turned on afterwards, and was barely able to concentrate for the rest of the day. In fact, I only managed thanks to using a pen in class to, ah, tend to my needs. As I did so, I thought about what I had done, and what I would do differently next time, and how happy the boy looked as I worked.  
  
What if he tells his friends? What if he wants me to do it again? What if _I_ want to do it again?

*******

Homura-san came to me again today. And just like last time, she did _such_ lewd things to me. I’m blushing as I sit here, writing about them. But they felt so _good_ as she did to them.  
  
She found me in the park at night, just after I had defeated a Familiar. She didn’t try to warn me away from spending time with Madoka-chan. Instead, oh, she shoved me down onto the path and pinned me there.  
  
I could have fought her, but the look on her face, it just made me so _weak_. She said that I was a disgusting, over-built cow that was tempting men with my lewd body. I tried to argue about that, but it sounded so _right_. And then she said that she was going to make sure that I couldn’t keep on dragging the name of all magical girls through the mud.  
  
In hindsight, that argument doesn’t make a lot of sense. But at the time, I just went along with it and let Homura-san do whatever she wanted with me. I felt as weak as a kitten as she touched me.  
  
And she touched me all over. She stripped me naked, right there in the park! She cuffed my ankles and wrists to a bench, and I was so naked and exposed. And I was so _wet_. It was late at night, and nobody came by, but they _could_ _have._ And they would have seen me, completely and utterly naked and exposed and helpless to do anything to preserve my modesty.  
  
It seems that Homura-san already knew about some of my, ah, activities. She made me confess every lewd thing I had done. It felt rather _freeing_ to do, actually. By the time I was done, there was a puddle of arousal on the park bench, and my body was _aching_ with lust. If anyone had touched me, I was sure I would have come within seconds.  
  
But Homura-san made me touch her. She sat down on one of my legs and ground herself against me as she told me what she thought of me. The terms she used to describe are so indecent that I can’t even _begin_ to repeat them, even here. Although I do think that I might use some of them the next time I discipline Kyouko-chan.  
  
Homura-san used my body as a masturbation aid. She rubbed her pussy against my thigh and she came from it. The way she moaned, the look on her face, oh, I would have done _anything_ she asked me to if it meant that I could cum.  
  
But she didn’t let that happen. She waited until I was no longer quite so turned on, uncuffed me and let me get dressed again. Then Homura-san told me that if I kept on acting in such a lewd manner, she was going to do even worse to me next time.  
  
I am terribly afraid that her threat isn’t going to work on me.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…9**

  
I’m such a bad senior. I’m corrupting Madoka and Sayaka. But, oh, it feels so _good_.  
  
The two of them were over again today for tea after class. Sayaka was talking about a boy that she visits in the hospital, Kyosuke (I think so, at least.) It was quite obvious to both Madoka and I that she had a terribly large crush on him, and I have to admit that I engaged in a bit of gentle teasing on the subject.  
  
Somehow, the topic of conversation turned towards what Sayaka would like to do with this boy. Little Madoka suggested kissing and giggled and then I, without even thinking about it, said that maybe the two of them should practice on each other.  
  
Oh diary, I was _so_ certain that I had said something stupid and thoughtless and that they were about to walk right out of the apartment. Then Sayaka and Madoka looked at each other and they blushed so _deeply_ that I, well, I…  
  
The long and short of it is that I ended up practicing kissing with both Madoka and Sayaka, and they practiced on each other as well. I thoroughly enjoyed it, both doing it and watching. And I could tell that they enjoyed it as well.  
  
I feel quite certain that if the third party hadn’t been there, any combination of the two of us kissing would have lead to something more. I know I had to stop myself at times from reaching up and touching Madoka’s small breasts through her blouse. If it hadn’t been for Sayaka sitting right there, studying the two of us, I probably would have. And that really _would_ be the mark of a bad mentor, right?  
  
All three of us were looking quite flushed when we finally stopped. Sayaka seemed on the verge of saying something, and I could tell that she was turned on since I caught her grinding on the corner of the tea table when she thought I wasn’t looking. But in the end, the two of them said goodbye and went home. And then I masturbated right in the living room to the thought of those two sweet, innocent girls doing all kinds of naughty things to each other as soon as they turned the corner.  
  
I wonder if the milk (my milk) that I added to the tea we all had affected what we did. Probably not.

*******

The boy I… paid attention to last Friday came back to me with a friend today. It seems he has been bragging about what I did to him, and his friend wanted to see if it was true.  
  
It was. It was very true, and I ended up demonstrating just how true it was to the both of them.  
  
We went up to the roof and then, well, I gave a blowjob to two boys I really didn’t know. They even pulled my blouse off of me and started playing with my body. I wasn’t able to stop them. Oh, I suppose they would have listened if I had said no, but things never got to that point. Instead, I just let them do _whatever_ they wanted to me, their hands wandering all over my body, and I was too weak to tell them to stop. Or even to want them to stop.  
  
I went down on my knees and I sucked on two cocks at once and they played with my breasts and messed up my hair and it was all so _good_. I was left with a puddle forming underneath me as I sucked them off. Even if I had been wearing panties, I’m sure it would have happened. It was just so _hot_ to do it and to feel their hands all over my body.  
  
I was even late for class because I had to stop to masturbate after they were done using me. There was no way I could have gone back down in the state I was in. I just had to masturbate on the school roof. And it felt so good I didn’t have _any_ regrets about not waiting to clean the semen off of my face after both boys came all over my features, covering my face in their sticky, salty, tasty wonderful cum.  
  
I, I’m going to go and take care of… I’m going to go masturbate with the doggy dildo to the thought of getting my body completely covered in semen by all the men who have ever lusted after me. I’ll continue writing after I’m done.  
  
It may take a while.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… 10**

  
I went to the public pool today! It was _very_ fun, and I quite enjoyed showing off my new bikini. And quite a few people liked seeing me in it as well.  
  
I got all kinds of compliments, from both guys and girls. I was glad for it, because I’d spent a _lot_ of time figuring out what bikini would let me look the best while still enjoying myself in the water.  
  
One man, probably twice my age, _really_ liked seeing me in it, actually. He and I got to talking, and almost before I could blink, we were behind a shed, and I was on my knees. And he was pumping his cock in and out of my cleavage.  
  
It felt _nice_. Especially because my bikini top kept my boobs pressed together enough that I could just go with the flow, and let my hands do some other stuff. Okay, I was masturbating with one hand as I made sure that he, whoever he was, enjoyed himself.  
  
And that actually meant that, well, I milked myself in front of someone. Not very much, just enough to make the insides of my breasts all nice and slick so that he could keep on using my cleavage. But I still did it and it still felt _very_ nice.  
  
So nice I came in fact. And it felt so _good_. I squeezed down tight around my fingers and I gasped and moaned and I came so hard.  
  
And then he came as well. He pumped so _much_ cum into my cleavage, and I was left feeling all sticky afterwards. It wasn’t really bad, though. In fact, I was left pretty turned from it all. I went back swimming, and, well, it turns out that it’s pretty easy to position yourself right in front of one of the jets in the hot tub and chat to someone.  
  
It probably wouldn’t have worked if I hadn’t been so horny but I was, and it did. That was probably the weirdest orgasm I’ve ever had, but it wasn’t as if I could have waited until I got home. I was _much_ too horny for that to have been an option. Instead, I came right then and there and enjoyed the rest of my time at the pool.  
  
I had a really good time, and I plan to go there again soon.

*******

I met with Kyouko again today. And I rewarded her for being a good girl. She had been hunting Familiars as well as Witches and Madoka had even told me that she and Sayaka had only glared at each other. So all of that meant that I needed to give her a reward.  
  
I tied Kyouko up, dangling her from a lamppost. She was naked, of course, there was no reason for her to be wearing clothes. Even though we were both outside and _anybody_ could see us and take photos and call other people over…  
  
I’m losing my train of thought. Right, I tied a naked Kyouko up. Then I ate her out. She had a wonderful taste, and she made all sorts of sweet noises as I rewarded her.  
  
Kyouko doesn’t have very much endurance, it seems. I was only rewarding her for a few minutes before she came, and made quite the mess on my face. I had been about to clean it up, but then I remembered how much Kyouko likes to eat. So I made her lick my face clean. Her cheeks were so _red_ afterwards! It was terribly cute.  
  
I was pretty worked up after all of that myself. Kyouko noticed I was, too. And then she went from being a good girl to a _great_ girl. She offered to take care of me just like I had taken care of her.  
  
I said yes, of course. And I was so glad I did! Kyouko made me feel wonderful. I almost collapsed, my legs were left feeling so weak from what she did to me. And she showed such _dedicated service_ as well, getting down in between my legs and licking away without a word of complaint. It was really special, and I’m so proud of her.  
  
I’m glad to see that training Kyouko like this is paying off. I _know_ I can make her into a proper magical girl like this. And it’s so _fulfilling_ to do so.  
  
And now I’m going to go use my vibrator to think of some other ways I can motivate Kyouko.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…11**

I think I lost my virginity today. Does doing it with another girl count? I think it does.  
  
Right, start from the beginning. I was out on patrol again and met Homura again. I couldn’t forget what had happened last time, and, well, I got rather flustered. Homura got an _extremely_ unsettling tone in her voice at that, and, um…  
  
I ended up bent over the railing on a highway overpass as she molested me. Homura touched me all _over_ , and it felt so good. I just couldn’t stop myself from making some sounds that I have to admit were rather lewd. In fact, I think I might have said a thing or two that could be taken as encouragement. Reciting after Homura when she told me I was a perverted bitch who deserved to be punished for kissing my juniors, as I recall.  
  
At any rate, one thing led to another, and I ended up holding onto the railing as she fucked me. I’m not entirely sure where the strap-on she used came from, but it felt so _good_ that there was just no way for me to resist what she was doing to me. It reached so far into me, and the feeling of another person’s hands on my body was the sweetest ambrosia possible as she fucked me.  
  
I came there, just a few meters above hundreds of cars and trucks and buses. Any of them could have seen me, especially since Homura had pulled my clothes apart, baring my lustful body. But I didn’t care then, and I don’t care now. It just felt too _good_ , her hands on me and touching me and inside of me. There’s no way something so good can be bad.  
  
Homura said some more unpleasant things about me, like how I’m a slut who’s only good for getting fucked. I decided to be the bigger woman and not respond to that! Instead, I just let her spank me a bit and take a few photos. My face wasn’t in them, though, so it’s all good.  
  
Despite it all, I really do think Homura and I made a connection tonight. Maybe it can lead to greater things in the future.

*******

I got molested on the train again today. It felt so _good_. I’m really glad it happened.  
  
So, I was just riding the rails, waiting for my, ah, fans to get on behind me. I was wearing a _very_ short skirt and had left my panties back home. The same for my bra, actually, and my shirt was rather too small for me, so there were some large diamonds of flesh showing in between the buttons. Not terribly comfortable, but it looked _so_ nice.  
  
Anyway, a man came up behind me and started feeling me up. It felt as good as it always did, his hands wandering all over me and touching my breasts and whispering nasty things to me. I got so _wet_ and if I hadn’t been leaning against him, I would have fallen to the floor.  
  
Anyway, he kept on touching me, and he unzipped himself, so he was rubbing _right_ against my bare butt. Then he slipped a bit and ended up in between my thighs. I barely even thought about it before I closed my legs and started jerking back and forth.  
  
I know it’s so naughty, but I just _had_ to do it! And it felt so good, feeling that hard shaft rubbing against my thighs… He liked it too, whoever he was. He told me I was a good girl and he started fucking my thighs.  
  
It felt _so_ good, especially the way his shaft rubbed against my bare, wet pussy and pressed against my clit. I wasn’t surprised at all when I came. Or when he came, shooting his cum all over the inside of my skirt. And he was molesting me the entire time, which was also great!  
  
I have to admit, though, I’m getting curious about what a real cock would feel like _inside_ of me. Maybe I should…

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary…Twelve**

  
I think that Madoka might be a lewd girl. I know, I know, I shouldn’t be the one saying that, but I do believe it is true.  
  
The two of them, Madoka and Sayaka, came over to my apartment again for tea and cake. And well, I certainly _hoped_ to show them some other things, but I hadn’t _planned_ to do it. But halfway through the snack, Madoka asked if she could practice kissing with me again.  
  
I said yes, of course. How could I say no? I was a bit worried about Sayaka, but the look on her face, well, it was really something special as she looked at her friend. So I motioned Madoka over to sit next to me and I planned to show her how to kiss.  
  
She went straight for my breasts! I could barely believe it, but two small hands were squeezing my chest straight through my shirt. I opened my mouth in shock and that just let Madoka kiss me pretty aggressively.  
  
By the time I recovered, Madoka was all over me, and Sayaka was blatantly masturbating as she watched. I suppose she had forgotten that the glass table was see through, so I could see where her hand was.  
  
I managed to get Madoka off of me long enough to try and get back some of the dignity I needed as her senior. Or tried to, at least. As I was catching my breath, Sayaka moved on my other side. There was a look in her eyes that reminded me of…  
  
Well, at any rate, all three of us ended up kissing each other and fondling each other. It was _very_ nice. Sayaka has a surprising amount of muscle on her for a girl, and Madoka is just so _cute_ and delicate.  
  
Our session ended up with them discovering that I wasn’t wearing panties or a bra. Sayaka instantly declared that that meant this was a no underwear zone, and reached underneath her clothing to take them off. After a bit of prodding, Madoka ended up doing the same.  
  
Well, that was _very_ hot. I came a few minutes later as Madoka pressed up against my shirt, trying to use her mouth to find my nipples to suck on. And Sayaka was touching _her_ and I was seeing just how firm Sayaka’s rear was.  
  
Things went on from there, and the tea actually went cold by the time we were done. It was _very_ satisfying, I’ll admit. Although I’m a bit worried about some ideas I put in Madoka’s mind when I accidently mentioned that things other than fingers could, ah, be used to satisfy a woman’s longings.  
  
But if I have to give up one of my sex toys to her, that’s just part of being a reliable senior, right?

*******

I got very thoroughly molested again today. It was _very_ satisfying, and if we hadn’t reached my stop, I do believe I would have returned the favor.  
  
It was five guys, taking me right in the middle of the train car. They weren’t very discreet, and I _know_ that some of the other passengers knew what was going on. But nobody bothered us as they touched me all _over_.  
  
It felt good. I actually came as so many hands touched my breasts and ran along my thighs and ground against my pussy. I only stayed standing because they were holding me up as they unbuttoned my shirt and lifted my skirt up.  
  
And I could tell how horny they were. If my mind hadn’t been so fogged with my own pleasure, I _would_ have done the same to them. Actually, I don’t know just how far I would have gone. Would I have given up my first time with an actual cock to strangers on the train in a gangbang? That’s so _un_ romantic, but there’s also a powerful appeal to the idea.  
  
Thick shafts, plunging into me just like I’ve done with all of my toys, and stretching me out… The taste of cum and the feel of it on my skin, there’s just so many intriguing things about it that I’d like to try out sometime.  
  
Really, proper sex with a man is starting to sound better and better. I really should start thinking about how to make it happen, and possibly with who.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Thirteen**

  
Well, it happened. I lost my virginity. And it was with Homura and… actually, I never learned his name. But I’m sure that he remembered me!  
  
I coming back home, late at night. (I really should go to bed soon. But I just have to write this down!) I met Homura, and she seemed rather… mad. Something about what I was doing with Madoka (and possibly Sayaka, though I don’t remember her name ever actually coming up.)  
  
For some reason, Homura thought that I was a big-titted slut who was corrupting Madoka by making her do all kinds of lewd things. I took offense at that, and we started arguing.  
  
I can’t recall exactly how the conversation turned to Homura saying that she was going to prove I was a slut, but it did. Well, it ended up with her sitting on me, and me laying down on the ground. And, um, handcuffed to a bike rack.  
  
I know I should have fought back, but there was just something about her being on top of me, insulting and mocking me that got me so turned on. Even when she started molesting me and tearing my clothing away, I wasn’t really able to work up even a retort when she pointed out that I was both very wet and not wearing panties.  
  
Around this point, a police officer came by and asked what was going on. Again, I can’t quite remember what Homura said to him, but he ended up in between my legs. I _do_ know that he asked me if I was alright.  
  
I know, I know, this was my chance to ask him to let me out and get dressed and be a proper girl. But, well, I didn’t. Instead, I told him that things _weren’t_ alright, and that I was very horny and needed to get fucked. That was all true, of course, but _really_ , I should have had a bit more pride than that. Especially in front of Homura, who was almost smiling as she watched me twist around, hands over my head and only wearing my stockings.  
  
Well, the policeman was eager enough to help out a member of the public. And I was so _wet_ that he slid in as easy as anything! It felt _good_. Even better than Homura’s strap-on. It was the heat, I think. And looking up at him and knowing what he was doing to me even though he didn’t know my name.  
  
I came twice, and the second time was even better than the first! That was probably because by that point, Homura was using telepathy to tell me what a nasty slut I was and how I deserved what was happening to me. I don’t know about _deserved_ , but I certainly enjoyed it!  
  
The nice police man enjoyed himself too, and I have to say, that a pussy full of cum really is quite the feeling. Very… sticky, I would say? And full, I was left feeling _very_ full.  
  
Really, I enjoyed it quite a bit. I suppose Homura can’t be all bad if she ties me down, strips me naked and convinces strangers to fuck me!

*******

As they say, do unto others as you would have them do unto you. And I enjoyed that thing with the cop and Homura so _much_ , I just knew that I had to do the same to Kyouko.  
  
It was quite easy to do, of course. She is a very attractive girl, and I made sure that my ribbons showed off her best features as I waited for somebody to come by to fuck her. And kept her warmed up, of course. That was _very_ fun, and I was just about to have my sweet Kyouko return the favor when a businessman finally happened by.  
  
It took some convincing by Kyouko and myself before he was willing to fuck her. I have to say, Kyouko was _very_ convincing, mostly because I had been keeping her on the edge of orgasm for the past fifteen minutes or so. The way she begged for a cock to go inside of her, oh, I’m really glad I recorded it, because I’ll be masturbating to it later today.  
  
Anyway, the man started fucking Kyouko right then and there, as she dangled from the light pole I had tied her to. The look on her face was so sweet as he slid into her, I just had to kiss her right then and there and tell her what a good girl she was being.  
  
In hindsight, if Homura was as turned on watching me getting fucked as I was watching Kyouko getting fucked, I’m surprised she didn’t have me eat her out while I was with the officer. It was terribly erotic, looking at Kyouko’s slender body as she rocked back and forth as she got fucked.  
  
The businessman enjoyed himself as well and left quite the large load of cum in Kyouko’s pussy. I kept it in place with a dildo and brought her home. In fact, she’s sleeping in my bed right now! Still tied up, of course, but that’s just because of how cute Kyouko looks in my ribbons.  
  
You know, life really is getting better for me.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Fourteen**

  
Wonderful news! Kyouko and I had a _wonderful_ sleepover, just like I thought we would. It was so much fun, in fact, that I really am considering asking if she’d like to live with me all of the time now. Not yet, of course, but in maybe a week or so. I do hope she’ll yes. I really, really do.  
  
It was very enjoyable to share my bed with someone else. I haven’t done it in a long, long time. Actually the last person I did it with was Kyouko as well, before, well, things changed. I remembered what I had to do, though, and made sure to truss her up nice and tight in my ribbons before going to bed, so that she wouldn’t beat me half to death as we both slept with her tossing and turning.  
  
I slept wonderfully. Kyouko, though, well, this is a bit embarrassing to admit. I’ve taken to sleeping naked, and it turned out that while I was asleep, I pushed Kyouko’s head in between my breasts and didn’t let go for hours and hours. She found it difficult to go to sleep like that, especially since at times, my nipples ended up in her mouth. At least she helped me out by draining them. I woke up feeling so satisfied and light!  
  
And the breakfast we had together was absolutely wonderful. Kyouko looked so _cute_ in her ribbons that I couldn’t bring myself to untie her. Instead, I sat her on my lap and fed her by hand! And made sure that she finished draining my breasts. It was quite nice to feel her lips wrapped around my nipples, and she had such a large appetite! That was _very_ enjoyable, and I know that she had fun as well. After all, when she masturbated in the bathroom, she was so loud that I was worried about the people in the neighboring apartments complaining.  
  
Well, that settles it. I’ll have to make sure that I’m the one to make Kyouko cum in the future, and that there’s a gag in her mouth so that she doesn’t disturb other people. That way, it works out for everyone.

*******

I decided to go for a walk last night through the park. And I’ll admit that it was a naked walk. And it was so _freeing_ to walk along the paths, only wearing my shoes, knowing that anyone could see _all_ of me. And knowing what I’d offer to do with them if they saw me.  
  
Nobody did, sadly. Maybe I should have gone a few hours earlier. Oh well, there’s always next time. And I _did_ have a good time out there. I sat right down on the grass and masturbated, and it was _lovely_. There was a mental image playing in my mind of me getting gangbanged and I have to admit, it was a _lovely_ fantasy to pleasure myself to. The thought of all of those strong bodies surrounding me, hard cocks pressing against me, it was just so wonderful. I could barely believe how good it felt to cum that hard all by myself. I actually saw white for a while!  
  
Anyway, the naked walk felt very enjoyable. I loved the feeling of the air blowing over every centimeter of my body, caressing me and teasing my skin. Oh, if only there had been someone there who could have appreciated it with me! Maybe I should ask one of my friends (and, believe me, diary, it feels better than I could have believed to finally have some friends in my life) if they would like to go on a late night walk with me. Sayaka, perhaps?  
  
Or maybe I’ll ask one of the men on the train to be there. That would be enjoyable as well. Or I could just trust my luck to be better next time around and find someone all on my own who’s willing to have fun with me.  
  
Any of those will be good options, I’m sure.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Fifteen**

  
I fucked another man today. Actually, even _fucked_ is too polite and dignified of a word to describe what he did to me. We were almost like beasts in heat as he had his way with me. I don’t think we exchanged more than half a dozen words as he almost drove me through the wall with how hard he was fucking me.  
  
Who would have thought that a gym teacher would be athletic and have lots of endurance! But he did and the way he manhandled me, stripping me out of my uniform and touching me all over, it really got me _very_ ready for what came later. And I made sure that he felt just as good even before he entered me, of course. I’ve been getting rather good at blowjobs and he seemed quite happy with the results of my practice.  
  
And after that, he shoved me up against the wall and pulled my bloomers off of me and then he started to _fuck_ me. And he was so _hard_ and rough and was touching my body all over. Oh, it was wonderful. I came at least two times, and maybe even three. It was a bit hard to focus, actually, given what I was feeling.  
  
I still had to do gym class, of course. With my pussy full of thick, sticky semen. It gave me quite the thrill as I ran and stretched and did everything else with all of my classmates. I’m fairly certain none of them suspected anything, even when I changed back after class was over.  
  
I’m glad that he just offered to fuck me instead of saying that I would get a better grade in PE if I did. That would just be an insult, really. Oh, and I seem to recall seeing a wedding ring on his hand. I wonder if he and his wife would like to have a threesome with me? That could be fun. Very fun. In fact, I think I’m going to go examine just, ah, how fun it could be right now. See you later, journal!

*******

Madoka and Sayaka came by again. And they found out about the milk I had been putting in their tea. The way they found out about that, well, there’s no need to go into that now. But they did and they took it very well. So well, in fact, that they wanted to try it out on their own.  
  
Maybe if I had been less aroused I would have turned them down. But it had been a whole _hour_ since my last orgasm! How was I supposed to say no, especially to such a cute pair of juniors?  
  
Well, they got my shirt off and were quite complimentary of the fact that I don’t wear bras. Sayaka especially. And then they, ah, got to work.  
  
It felt _very_ good to have them drinking from my breasts. Especially because they didn’t _just_ stay at my breasts. Madoka was the first one to reach down between my legs, but Sayaka soon followed. At that point, it seemed like all of the strength went out of my body. I just couldn’t resist them as they touched me and did, well, lewd things to me. In hindsight, I have quite a few lewd things I could have done to them in turn, but it felt far too good to make them stop at the time.  
  
I did my best to make them feel good in turn, of course. They already knew how to hump my thigh, though, and it was a bit hard to concentrate on anything more than groping them (Sayaka has a better butt than Madoka, I must say). But they still seemed so _happy_ at the end of it all, I _know_ that I still did well enough.  
  
Oh, and, of course, I was left feeling so light and empty after they drained my breasts dry. And very, very happy from all of the orgasms I got. Those girls do know how to touch another woman’s folds. I think I’ll be masturbating later to the idea of them practicing with each other. They look cute on their own, they’d look even better together.  
  
And they also look good against me. Their smaller bodies trembling as I feel their lips on my nipples, sucking away… Their hands, touching me and each other and themselves… The expressions on their faces when I look down at them, it’s all so cute! And it felt good too, of course.  
  
Really, I have two sweetest juniors in the world, don’t I?

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Sixteen**

  
I met Homura again today. And it was quite enjoyable! She did some things to me that were very… well, I wish that my hands had been free so I could take notes.  
  
Eating out another girl really is fun, isn’t it? Homura didn’t react _that_ much as I gave oral sex to her, but her pussy was considerably more honest. And very, very wet. I made her cum twice, I’m sure of it.  
  
Oh, I should probably start at the beginning. Homura came to my apartment this afternoon. She didn’t say anything about Madoka. Instead, she just started to strip me naked as soon as she was inside. I’m somewhat surprised that she remembered to close the front door, not that I minded.  
  
Anyway, she cuffed my hands behind my back and cut my clothes off (I suppose it was a good thing I wasn’t wearing _nice_ clothes, but still, I need to have a talk with her about that). Then she set up three video cameras on tripods and told me that I was going to eat her out while all of Japan got to watch what a disgusting, perverted whore I was.  
  
It seems she was lying, since I’m not able to find any trace of myself on adult sites. Which is probably for the best. At any rate, I started eating her out, even as Homura kept on telling me in that cool level voice she was what she thought of me. I don’t think she was telling the truth, since if she _really_ thought of me like that, why would she let me eat her out? But it was certainly hot while it was happening, and if my hands had been free, I would have been masturbating.  
  
And Homura knew how worked up I was. That was a reoccurring theme in her monologue, how I was a slut who could get off on any kind of treatment. Even inadequate treatment.  
  
That was when she produced a vibrator and started teasing me with it. My, but she certainly seemed to know her way around my body. She spent a good half hour teasing me and I didn’t cum once. Or say a single thing, since she had gagged me.  
  
It _was_ enjoyable, really. Even though I didn’t get to cum, feeling Homura’s hands on me was something very special. And, of course, there was returning the favor, eating her out again.  
  
I like to think that even though Homura and I aren’t traditional friends, there is still a bond forming between us.

*******

I really should be focusing on my studies more. I get good grades, but I need to attend class to _keep_ those good grades. I shouldn’t spend an entire period in the boy’s bathroom, sucking off a group of friends.  
  
Even though that’s what I did, and I only have intellectual regrets over doing it. I quite enjoyed it while I was tending to their needs and even now, here at home, I still feel a heat inside of me at the thought of what I did.  
  
They were a mix of complimentary and demeaning to me. They would talk up how kind I was to give them all blowjobs one moment, and then call me a fat-titted whore the next. I never responded to any of them, of course, as I was too busy wrapping my lips around various dicks.  
  
For a while there, I thought it was going to go straight into a gangbang, since the boy I had first sucked off was encouraging his friends to get adventurous with me, that there was nothing they could do to me that I wouldn’t like. He wasn’t _completely_ right, but still fairly accurate.  
  
It didn’t happen, though. He was the first to cum and none of his friends were willing to completely undress me. Just to grope my breasts and tease me as I bobbed up and down along their shafts. And that was still _very_ fine. The dildo I had inside of my pussy made me feel good enough anyway, vibrating away like it was.  
  
I ended that period with quite a bit of cum on my face. Four boys can produce a lot of semen! I was left feeling very sticky and had to really work at it to get myself cleaned up. Well, I cleaned my face off with my hands and then licked up the cum, which was very tasty. The boys quite liked the sight of that and for a moment, I thought that I would be the star of a second round in the bathroom.  
  
That didn’t happen, but it still brightened up my day! And how couldn’t it?

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Seventeen**

  
I’m so happy! I’m almost crying as I write this, so if there any wet spots further down the page, you’ll know what they’re from, future me.  
  
Kyouko’s coming to live with me! I can barely believe it. But she is. I asked, and she hemmed and hawed and finally she said yes! Tomorrow evening, when I come home, there’s going to be someone else here to welcome me home!  
.  
.  
.  
Alright, I’ve calmed down enough that I can continue writing this. There’s still a terribly large smile on my face as I’m writing this, but I _am_ writing this. Oh, I’m so happy!  
  
I asked Kyouko after we had gotten done with one of our sessions, as I was hugging her and massaging the sore spots she had gotten with her legs bent up over her head by my ribbons. We’re seeing each other even more often (and in some pretty different ways) then we had back in, well, the old days. And since Kyouko’s, still, um, in her current living conditions, I just couldn’t stand to see her living like that when there was so much room at my place.  
  
Oh, I’m going to have to do so much shopping in the next few days! Should I buy Kyouko a separate bed for her to sleep in, or should we share one? Also, if I do, should I visit a furniture store or a pet store?  
  
Oh, and on that note, Kyouko looked _very_ cute in the earband and tailplug I had gotten for her. Just like I thought she would! And the _expression_ on her face, part of me wants everyone to get to see that _adorable_ expression of lust and embarrassment and love and part of me just wants to keep it all to myself. Maybe I can show it to Madoka and Sayaka when they next come over.  
  
Oh, and I’ll have to make all of Kyouko’s favorite dishes over the next few days and get her signed up for school (I must say I’m not looking forward to that) and get her a second set of clothes (regular clothes or fetish? I’m not sure) and so many other things! And, of course, now that she’s here all the time, it will be so much easier to have sex with her all of the time.  
  
That’s probably the third or fourth best thing about having her living with me.

*******

  
Is it really rape if I enjoyed it from the beginning? I’m not sure. Also, I’m not sure if I’ll be going down that alley again. It _did_ feel very good. Extremely good, in fact, I came several times. But it did make me late and ruined some of the milk I bought. I suppose I’ll just have to make up the rest from my own breasts! Kyouko will be in for such a surprise.  
  
Perhaps I should start from the beginning. I was taking a shortcut when two boys and one man cornered me. It seems that the boys were from school and they had heard some rumors about me. And their dad had encouraged them to make their dreams a reality!  
  
So I ended up getting gangbanged! Gangraped, I suppose, but it certainly didn’t _feel_ like they were forcing themselves on me. It was just as good as I had been hoping that it would be. The way they treated me, ripping my clothes off of me and mocking me for being a leaking slut who wanders around in a short skirt and no panties almost made me cum even before they started fucking me.  
  
I took every one of their cocks in every one of my holes. It was amazing. I came almost constantly as soon as they started using me. Their hands all over me, their words raining down on me, it was wonderful!  
  
I was finally left in the alley, completely naked except for my socks and shoes, their cum painted all over my face and tits and drooling out of my pussy and ass. It was _wonderful_ , and if they had been up for more, I would have been too. But they were drained _dry_ , so I headed home. I don’t think that more than six or so people saw me before I was back home, and none of them actually tried to do anything to me. A pity, but at least Kyouko cleaned my pussy out as I started dinner.  
  
Today really was a good day.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Eighteen**

  
I invited Sayaka and Madoka over again today. And Sayaka and Kyouko got along a _lot_ better than they did last time. I like to think that I was partly responsible for that, though obviously a lot of it was between the two of them.  
  
After all, I was the one who had gotten Kyouko all dressed up in her beautiful new outfit before the other girls came over. And she looked so _pretty_ in her tailplug and earband and that ribbon outfit that made her crawl around on all fours, using her elbows and knees.  
  
She and Sayaka tried to verbally fight again, but the sight of Kyouko looking like a pet was just too ridiculous to take her seriously. After less than a minute, Sayaka started pointing and laughing as Kyouko tried to wiggle around.  
  
Well, one thing led to another, and our little get together ended with Kyouko in Sayaka’s lap. The two of them looked so _cute_ together, Sayaka petting Kyouko that I had to take a few pictures. Madoka asked for every single one of them in fact, even though Sayaka tried to get me to stop. But if she didn’t want it badly enough to dislodge Kyouko, then she can’t have wanted it _that_ badly.  
  
Also, Madoka and I spent quite a bit of time very close together today. She really is a sweet girl. And so very willing to learn certain things.  
  
Well, I tried to teach her some things, but her wandering hands kept on distracting me. And she kept on trying to sit in my lap like Kyouko was doing to Sayaka as well, but she found it too distracting to look up and see my breasts (fully exposed by this point) instead of my face. So instead I managed to focus long enough to teach her how to take a knot from my doggy dildo. She made some rather amusing expressions at that, honestly. Especially once it was fully inside of her.  
  
Sayaka chimed in with some suggestions about where she could go with that toy inside of her. Then Kyouko regaled us with a story about what I had done to her the night before, when I had taken her out to get some exercise. We all laughed and had a truly wonderful time together. Some of more than others. I know Sayaka made Kyouko cum at least once and I’m pretty sure there was another time that I didn’t catch.  
  
I think that next time we do this, I should invite Homura over as well.

*******

I really do feel insulted by this. Imagine, the gall of thinking that just because I was giving a teacher a boobjob that I wanted him to increase my grades! I mean, _really_ , do I seem like the type of girl who needs to rely on something like that to do well in school? My grades are _solely_ the result of the work and study I put in and I won’t have it any other way.  
  
I was just giving my English teacher a titjob because he was modestly attractive and had been staring at my breasts for the past few weeks. I didn’t want _anything_ out of it except for the satisfaction of knowing I had made him happy. Instead, as soon as we were done, he asked which test I would like a higher grade on! The _nerve_.  
  
I’m going to have to teach him a lesson. Not a single more touch or flirtation until he apologizes for thinking that I’m some kind of whore. It’s a harsh step, but a necessary one. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about me, after all.  
  
I have a reputation to keep up around school, after all. I want people to be _happy_ to see me, not just wondering what I’m going to use my body for in order to benefit myself. That sort of thing is just insulting.  
  
On the plus side, my encounter with Madoka and Sayaka’s homeroom teacher went much better. I think I made quite an impact on her. I know she certainly did to me! My rear is still sore and she used more force with that strap-on than quite a few rather muscular men have. It seems she has some issues to work out.  
  
Well, I’m here for her, to help her in whatever way she requires. That’s just one of the duties of being a magical girl!

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Nineteen**

  
Homura and Kyouko and I got together today. It was _very_ enjoyable. And it’s a pleasure to see everyone getting along so nicely, too!  
  
Homura came with a set of cow-print clothes for me to wear. Well, I’m calling them clothes, but really, they were a bit… not there. At all, really. There were leggings and detached sleeves, but that was about it. The headband with horns and the cow tailplug were more accessories than clothes, I feel.  
  
Anyway, Homura tied me up and then Kyouko, in her kitten outfit (she looked so cute in it) came over to me and got some milk straight from the tap. Homura watched the entire thing as she masturbated. Frankly, I would have been happy to help her out with that, if only she had asked. Or even if she hadn’t asked and just started rubbing her pussy against my face.  
  
At any rate, Kyouko spent a long time sucking on my nipples. She drained me dry, completely and utterly dry! And at the end of it, she did look _very_ cute, even more than normal. The milk, dribbling down her chin as she so _greedily_ sucked away at my chest, oh, if only my hands had been free to hug her up against me and tell her everything would be alright!  
  
Even so, it was still more than enjoyable. I was so wet and dripping at the end that I almost had Kyouko clean me up down there. After all, isn’t the phrase ‘milk and honey’ for a reason?  
  
Instead, Homura and Kyouko had fun, right in front of me. I was made to watch as she put my sweet Kyouko through all manner of things, making her moan and squirm as she was bent in position after position. I’m keeping a few of those positions and ideas in mind, actually, for later use.  
  
And then we had a wonderful tea party together. We were all feeling rather exhausted from everything we had done, but there was such a wonderful glow spreading through my body and I’m sure that the other two felt just the same.  
  
Homura even smiled and laughed at the end of the party. She has a nice smile, and I’m glad I got to see it. She still said that she’s going to spank me when we next meet, but that’s just a promise, not a threat.  
  
It feels better than I can put into words, having all of my new friends spending time with me.

*******

I came from getting my rear fucked today. It was a rather strange orgasm, but it still was one. So can I really question it?  
  
It was a man a few decades older than me. He was _very_ happy to meet the slut of the train, as he described me. I seem to be acquiring a reputation around town. Well, that’s something to think about.  
  
Anyway, he started fucking my ass as he groped the rest of my body. His hands were all over me, groping and squeezing and generally making me feel good. But not nearly as good as his cock in my ass was making me feel. My, that was really _something_.  
  
He kept on hammering away at me, to the point I’m shocked we didn’t draw a crowd. And it felt good, feeling myself getting spread open in a hole I don’t normally use like that and seeing how good I was making an older man feel and the feeling of his cock spreading me open and _everything_.  
  
Oh, I’m so glad I was able to make him happy like I did. It really warms my heart, the thought of him going home with a smile on his face from what he got to do with me.  
  
As a magical girl, I’ve done quite a bit of _protecting_ people, but I haven’t done much to let them be happy beyond letting them live. But it feels so good when they use me to make themselves happy that I know I’m doing the right thing by letting them fuck me and use me and grope me.  
  
It’s so nice, having such a wonderful purpose in life.

* * *

  
  


**Dear Diary… Twenty**

  
My life is good. My life is very, very good. I’m sitting here at my desk, writing away. The cups and plates all of my friends used in our tea party are drying on the rack. Kyouko promised to make me something ‘tasty and savory’ for dinner tonight.  
  
Homura and I are going out to hunt Witches tonight and then I know she’s going to do something lewd and exciting to me. I walked home with Madoka and Sayaka and they were so full of energy and joy as they danced around me, laughing about us and Madoka’s little brother. I woke up with Kyouko snuggled up against me, her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me.  
  
Part of me can’t believe that this is really happening. That I finally have some other girls around me who love and care about me, just as I love and care about them as well. I’m almost tearing up as I think about how wonderful today was. And there’s no reason to think that tomorrow won’t be just as good. And the day after and the day after _that._ I know who I’m going to wake up with and who I’m going to have fun throughout the day with and who I’ll spend my nights with.  
  
And there’s whatever else might happen during the day. Maybe some men will show their appreciation for my body by touching and squeezing and playing with it. Maybe some fellow students will corner me in the locker room and gangbang me. Maybe the wind will blow my skirt up in public and everyone can see that I’m squeezing down tight around a dildo to keep it inside of me.  
  
There’s just so many things that can make living fun. And it seems that I’m learning more all the time. There’s so _much_ that’s going on and I don’t have time to do all of them. But I do what I can and I enjoy it all the while. Can anyone ask for more than that?  
  
The smell of whatever Kyouko’s making is coming into my room. There’s onions involved, certainly, but I think there’s even more than that. I can’t wait to see what it is. Maybe I’ll have her sit on my lap and feed her from her own dish! Wouldn’t that be cute?  
  
Speaking of cute, there are some photos Madoka took of all five of us at the party an hour ago that she shared with me. They all look so cute in the photos, smiling and laughing. Even Homura has a tiny little smile on her face. I wonder what she’ll do to me if I tease her about it? Spank me, probably. We’ll find out in a few hours!  
  
Sayaka asked me if I had any tips on how to have sex with guys during the party. Madoka whispered what sounded like a name, but I couldn’t quite catch what it was exactly. I gave her plenty of helpful advice, of course, and I’m sure a good girl like her can act on it. Oh, it made me feel so happy to have my friends coming to me for advice! Just like a reliable mentor should be doing!  
  
I just flipped back to the beginning of the diary. My, what a journey it’s been! There’s Kyouko and Homura, Madoka and Sayaka and all of the men and women who are in my life right now. And I love all of them so very much.  
  
I’m on the very last page of my diary so I’m going to stop here. And with the last bit of space remaining, I just want to say:  
  
I love my life.  
  
Mami Tomoe.

* * *

  
  
You know, I did not expect this to be 16,000 words long when I started writing it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Record of Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336485) by [Salacious_Sovereign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign)




End file.
